


Let Me Do Something True

by hatrickane (dandelionwhiskey)



Series: Sigma Chi [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/hatrickane
Summary: Fraternity AU written for Gay Porn Hard - let's go, boys!Jonny and Patrick run into each other at a frat party. Patrick proposes a way to pass the time.





	Let Me Do Something True

“Dude, what are you doing?” Jonny asks, shouldering into his bedroom where Patrick is hunched over a stack of old photographs.

“Going through your shit,” Patrick answers easily. He flips to the next polaroid, which depicts a six year-old Jonny in hockey gear, grinning in front of a net. “You were such a dork.”

“Fuck off,” Jonny says sharply, snatching the pictures out of Patrick’s hands and tossing them on his desk. “The party is _downstairs_ , douchebag.”

Patrick turns to grin at him. He’s got his cap on backwards and the plastic is leaving a mark on his forehead. His blonde hair is peeking out from the edges of the cap and curling up against his neck and ears. Jonny thinks he looks stupid. “There’s a pretty good party up here, too.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and reaches out to grab Patrick’s shoulders to get him out of his room. He didn’t get his own room in the Sigma Chi house just to have random dudes walk in during parties. Even if Patrick wasn’t exactly a random dude, he definitely was not welcome in Jonny’s bedroom.

But Patrick expertly weaves out of Jonny’s grip and picks up his red solo cup from the desk. “C’mon, man. Just needed a break from everything.”

There’s a particularly loud cheer from downstairs, indicating someone has just won the most recent game of beer pong. Jonny laughs and crosses his arms loosely. “All right, sure,” he concedes.

“How’s school going?” Jonny asks, but Patrick speaks over him.

“Wanna make out?”

“Wait, what?” Jonny says. He takes a large step back from Patrick, who still has that same easy smile on his face. He shrugs a shoulder and adjusts his cap a little.

“I don’t know,” Patrick says, “I’m kinda drunk. Kinda horny. We’re alone.”

“I’m not gay,” Jonny tries, but Patrick just waves that off.

“Whatever, man, me neither. Just thought I’d ask,” he says. He shoves both hands into the pockets of his shorts and swings his hips, rolling up onto the balls of his feet. It’s a distinctively inviting move and Jonny sets his face in a firm frown.

“Well, that’s weird, man,” Jonny mumbles. “Why don’t you just find some girl downstairs?”

“I didn’t think of it until you came in, duh,” Patrick says, as if that should have been obvious in any way. Jonny is at a loss until Patrick takes a few steps closer to him, hands still firmly in his pockets, and tilts his head to look Jonny in the eye.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he says, voice pitched lower than Jonny thought it could go. “You can just,” he moves a little closer until Jonny is crowded back against his closed door, “pretend I’m someone else.”

The click in Jonny’s throat is audible when he swallows. Inexplicably, Jonny’s pants are starting to get tighter and Patrick’s lopsided grin doesn’t seem to be doing him any favors. His cheeks are burning and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing, something that Patrick is bound to notice.

“I, um,” Jonny says, his hands going to Patrick’s shoulders. “Are you joking?”

Patrick steps closer still and Jonny can feel the heat from his body now. He holds Jonny’s gaze as he chugs the rest of his beer and tosses the cup toward Jonny’s garbage. He misses. Jonny doesn’t want to move.

“You ever tried it?” Patrick asks as he tentatively touches the inside of Jonny’s wrist. “With a guy? Whole new world, man.”

Jonny desperately wishes he had some of his own drink so he could wet his dry mouth. His tongue flicks out to drag along his lips and he notices how Patrick’s eyelids flutter a little at the movement.

Patrick is deliberately not touching much of Jonny, just stroking the inside of his wrist with his thumb. It’s making his whole body thrum with something like anticipation and Jonny doesn’t know how to process it. He’s never noticed how thick Patrick’s bottom lip is, and he’s never wanted to know what it feels like.

But he kinda does, now.

“You want it, don’t you,” Patrick murmurs, tilting his head up further so his breath fans across Jonny’s throat. “You want to know.”

Another loud crash and cheer comes from downstairs, which startles Jonny forward and into the solidness of Patrick’s chest. They stumble a little and when Jonny reaches out to keep Patrick from falling, they end up collapsing onto his bedspread, a tangle of limbs.

Patrick is laughing as he wriggles around to straighten himself. By the time Jonny’s able to sit up, he’s straddling Patrick’s waist and can tell without any doubt that Patrick is hard in his shorts. It’s pressed up thick against Jonny’s thigh and it throbs when Jonny doesn’t move right away.

Patrick shrugs. “You’re hot.”

“Fuck,” Jonny croaks, and leans down over Patrick to press their lips together. It’s a little awkward at first as Jonny tries to catch his bearings, tries not to dizzily fall off the bed before Patrick wraps his arms around Jonny’s middle and pulls him down tight.

Patrick’s got just the barest hint of stubble that catches along the sensitive skin around Jonny’s mouth. Jonny experimentally flicks his tongue against Patrick’s bottom lip, his eyebrows raising when Patrick lets out a quiet, pleased grunt.

In this position, Jonny’s dick is right on Patrick’s stomach and he knows he won’t be able to hide it if he gets any more excited. For whatever reason, the thought of that sends a little shiver down Jonny’s spine and he finds himself deepening the kiss, pushing Patrick down into the mattress.

The baseball cap Patrick’s wearing is all askew so Jonny takes it off and tosses it. He gets his fingers threaded through the loose curls on Patrick’s head and combs through them as they start to gently move together. Patrick’s arms go up around Jonny’s shoulders, his legs spreading just minutely.

Jonny pulls back to give them both a chance to breathe, but Patrick pulls him back down almost immediately.

“Don’t think about it too much,” he mumbles into Jonny’s mouth, and Jonny realizes that Patrick thinks if they take it slow that Jonny will freak out.

He’s probably right.

So, Jonny starts to kiss along Patrick’s throat, up to the spot under his ear that he knows girls like. Pat lets out a surprised laugh and moves his hand down to Jonny’s hip. He’s rubbing there, almost hesitantly, but as soon as Jonny rakes his teeth there on Patrick’s neck he slides his hand between them to cup Jonny’s dick.

“Shit,” Jonny says, unable to help himself from rolling down into Patrick’s palm.

“Yeah,” Patrick says encouragingly. Jonny moves back up to kiss Patrick’s mouth, notably wetter than before. It’s starting to get too hot in Jonny’s room and Patrick has sweat prickling at his temples.

Jonny sits up on Patrick’s hips, his cock an obvious line in his tight pants. Patrick keeps rubbing it through the material, pressing his thumb right at the tip until Jonny shudders. “Fuck this,” Jonny says, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them half-down his thighs. Patrick just watches as Jonny does the same to him, moving only to scootch his hips up so Jonny can tug his pants down.

Patrick pulls Jonny back down and now their dicks are slotted up against each other, blocked only by the barrier of their boxers. It feels like electricity, and Jonny can’t do anything but rub down hard against it. Patrick has started panting and his eyes are so dark that Jonny can’t even look at them anymore. He starts to kiss him again as he tries to drown i the feeling of Patrick underneath him.

They make out like that for awhile, lazily grinding against each other until Jonny has a hand up Patrick’s shirt and Patrick is gripping Jonny’s ass. They’re still not completely undressed, though Patrick managed to kick off his pants and get his legs up and around Jonny’s waist so they could rub together more efficiently.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Patrick says throatily. He’s wet in his boxers and Jonny wants to see everything. So, he sits up and tugs Patrick’s boxers off, tossing them to join the hat somewher eon the floor. His cock is so thick, flushed red and shiny at the tip. Jonny swallows hard.

He reaches out and drags his finger down the thick vein of it and Patrick moans, the sound hitting Jonny right in the stomach. He curls his fingers around the shaft and starts to stroke, just gently, how he’d like it on himself.

“Jesus, I just- come on,” Patrick complains, tugging at Jonny’s boxers as well. “Take ‘em off.”

Jonny wastes no time taking off his boxer briefs and laying himself back over Patrick. They still have their shirts on but somehow that feels okay, like a barrier, like they can still pretend it didn’t happen as long as they’re not naked.

Patrick takes both of their dicks in hand starts to jerk them off together the best he can, letting Jonny fuck into the tunnel of his palm. Jonny’s chest is tight with so many unnamable things but he finds he can ease it by sucking on Patrick’s tongue and squeezing his shoulders.

There’s a sudden knock at Jonny’s door and he realizes he didn’t lock it before. Anyone could walk in and find him half naked with Patrick in his bed. The thought spreads through him like wildfire and before he knows it he’s covering Patrick’s mouth with his hand and grinding down harder against his grip.

Patrick’s eyes are wide but filled with mirth once he realizes what Jonny is doing. He moans softly against Jonny’s palm and Jonny has to fist the bedsheets with his free hand to keep from coming all over him.

“I’m busy,” he calls out with gritted teeth. “Fuck off.”

“Jesus, Toews,” he hears one of his frat brothers say from the other side of the door. “You don’t have to be such a dick all the time. You really need to get laid.”

Jonny can’t help but laugh, his head falling to Patrick’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he says too softly for anyone but Patrick to hear it. “Maybe I do.”

“You liked that,” Patrick whispers. “You like knowing that they might catch you, huh?”

Jonny just grunts and gently bites Patrick’s shoulder through his t-shirt.

“Yeah, you do,” he continues. “If I’d known you were this kinky I would have hit on you weeks ago.”

Jonny just takes Patrick’s mouth to keep him from talking anymore, because Jonny’s pretty sure the sound of his voice is enough to make Jonny come at this point. He kisses him filthy, the wet noises of it echoing in the room. He can still hear the thumping bass coming from the party. Patrick’s pulse is almost beating in time to it.

“I’m gonna fuck you someday,” Jonny says right into Patrick’s mouth, and Pat throws his head back against the pillow as his hips jackhammer upward. It gets all slick between them and Jonny realizes he just felt Patrick come underneath him.

“Okay, Jonny,” Patrick says breathily, tightening his sticky hand right around Jonny’s shaft. “Let me get you off - then we can talk about that other thing.”

Jonny presses his forehead against Patrick’s and pumps his hips hard into his hand. He bites down on Patrick’s lower lip, just enough to sting, and swallows up his gasp. Patrick’s free hand is carding through Jonny’s hair as he murmurs quiet encouragements to him.

“Come on, just like that,” he says, squeezing Jonny’s ass once for good measure. “Fuck me just like that.”

Jonny’s whole body tightens up as he shoots up Patrick’s stomach, some of it catching on the edge of his t-shirt. He keeps stroking Jonny through it, kissing him soft, until Jonny basically collapses on top of him.

“And I just wanted to make out,” Patrick says. Jonny thunks his forehead against Patrick’s shoulder. “Okay, I have a confession.”

Jonny sits up and peers at him. Their come is starting to dry and Jonny really needs to get a towel.

Patrick tucks some of Jonny’s hair behind his ear. “I know I said I wasn’t gay, _but_ …I think I might be, now.”

Jonny groans, climbing out of the bed to get them clean clothes and some tissues. “Yeah, well, me too. Stop staring at my ass.”

“Look at it!” Patrick says defensively. Jonny turns his back on him to gather up some clothes, but Patrick ends up coming up right behind him and hooking his chin over Jonny’s shoulder. “If you’re going to freak out, try, like. Not freaking out.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jonny mumbles. But Pat won’t let him off the hook - he turns him around, cups his cheeks, and kisses him slow and deliberate. Once he pulls away, Jonny can’t remember what he’s supposed to be worried about.

“Let’s change and go back downstairs,” Patrick says. “I want to school you at flippy cup.” He slaps Jonny’s ass, puts his baseball cap back on, and grins.

Jonny thinks he might be in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on [tumblr!](http://hatrickane.tumblr.com)


End file.
